Since when?
by wolf fire and love 4ever
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. This is after last sacrifice. Rose has got all she wanted until finding littl surprises along with her happiness which may not be so good. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this is my first fanfiction and I did this story with my friend Natasha or Five Elements as she's known on this is our first chapter of our new story. Hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

15 years later…

RPOV

Looking into Dimitri's eye's I knew I almost had my happy ending. I sighed. He was reading one of his Western novels. God I just don't see why he can't get the cowboy boots and hat. I mean then he can really get into character. I was broken from my haze by a bang on the door. We both sat up alert and ready for a action but it wasn't needed because in came Lissa. She still had that big grin on her face. "Rose. Guess what" She said. I swear she was going to scream her pretty little face of with joy. I sighed "What?" I asked. She was not going to get a happy Rose from me. "I'm pregnant" Oh Jesus Christ. Now there's going to be a little Christian and Lissa running around the court, seriously imagine a little Christian not being annoying that would totally be a miracle now the only thing left is pray. "Oh great" I said rolling my eyes. Lissa frowned.  
"Your not happy are you?" she said sadly.

"NO" I said immediately the last thing I wanted was Lissa sad "do u know what gender it is yet?" I asked hoping it isn't a boy. She shock her head "I'll know at my next appointment though. God I hope it's a boy but I wouldn't mind if it's a girl" And she's back to her high. Oh my god. Please not be a boy. Even though it would be cool to have a little guy to train I really hope he's nothing like his father. "Oh I er" I was lost for words and Dimitri's jumped in "Lissa we know your excited but as you can see" He gestured to us "We are not really changed for a celebration" She studied us and nodded.

"Right well get changed and then come to my room" I opened my mouth to reply but she was already gone. Damn. Can't win with her! I looked over at Dimitri and he smiled at me and leant forward "Everything will be fine" He muttered even though he knows that it's one more person to protect I nodded and he kissed me in a nice comforting way. I smiled up at him and crawled out from under the cover we had on our legs as we watched t.v on the couch. I headed over to my wardrobe and glanced back at Dmitry. He was still reading "Hey comrade. Are you going to get changed or read till your heart content". He looked over at me and smiled "I will when I finish my chapter. Only a few lines left and I'll come over" I sighed and turned back to study my wardrobe. I threw some clothes on and turned back to Dimitri. Who was still reading. "only a couple more lines?" I muttered to myself and snuck over behind him and caught him off guard by snatching his book and he looked up at me "Roza" He warned me "Give me back my book I was nearly finish" I grabbed the book mark and started at the page and chuckled to myself "yes! You are now finish" and with that I shoved the bookmark into the book and shoved it into his draw beside the tv. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist "You are so demanding" He muttered to me and gave me another kiss. It was short but I didn't complain. It was a kiss from Dimitri and that was all that mattered. I smiled at him and walked towards the door "Be quick" I shouted back at him and walked out.

**Tell us what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**So do you like it so far? tell us and if you have any idea's for the next chapter**

It's good to see the whole gang together in one place again. Of cause it was a small get together. It was just one person who was missing. Adrian. He took off to somewhere to be alone and for him to gather his thoughts a few months after Lissa became queen. Sadly we haven't heard of him and 15 years have past, I really wish he would visit my dreams for me to at least know he is ok and happy. When almost everyone had gone and it was just me, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. Christian was beaming like crazy and so was Lissa "Oh Rose can you come with me to great a school from Spain. I mean they have never come to America before and I know a few of them don't speak English" I frowned. Well I guess their here for the view. I nodded and followed her out. Great so now I'm meeting Spanish talking kids. I don't even know how to speak Spanish. I didn't take that class but I'll try. I walked out and there was a bunch of kids with backpacks like they were on a human field trip. Interesting. They were also dressed in black like school uniform. I am so glad I didn't go to school there. I'm guessing the person who started speaking really bad English was the teacher "I am Maria" Ok so she can speak pretty good English but with an accent. She turned to the kids and shouted "callensen! Atencion y miren a la reina lissa!" what the? The only thing I got was lissa so I obviously asked "sorry but what did u say?" She turned to me with a smile "You do not need to worry what I say to my children Guardian Harthaway. It is a pleasure to meet you by the way" I nodded still wanting to know what she said. Damn. I looked at Lissa and she shrugged "Please tell your Children that they are welcome to adventure round the court" She nodded and smiled "they can speak and talk English, so you don't have to worry only few of them don't so please proceed" after she said there where few kids smiling and giggling. Lissa blushed and said a few words and the kids ran off. Like literally ran off like a pack of wolves or something. Only two remain behind talking and the funny thing is they looked familiar to me. Lissa whispered "Aww look at the two lovebirds" She looked at them more closely when the girl glanced at us "Hey she has your eye's" The guy grabbed her hand and made her turn to him. He whispered something and then pushed her along "Okay well he's not a very nice boyfriend" The girl glanced back at us but kept going. Damn I am going to ask her her name.

**please review and sorry that it's so short.**

**Translation: shut up kids and pay attention to the queen lissa! ;) **

**guess is good to know spanish!**


End file.
